Prince of the Sun, Pricess of the Moon
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: AU: Elios is the prince of the sun, and the priest of Elysian, who is so deep into his work that only a lover could pull him out; Rini is the princess of the moon, and she is angry at Elios for how he treated her when they were younger. What happens when
1. One

A/N: This is a complete and total AU fic, if you want the story of how this all came about, read the first chapter in "A Diary of Hannah Sunrise". I do not own Sailor Moon, but I own everything else. ************************************************************************ It was early in the reign of the Sun and Moon Kingdoms, and they were just starting to come back into power after their rulers' three billion-year dormancy. The first children of the new kingdoms were due in late September. Serena, the daughter of Queen Rainbow, was born on the fifth of September, and Lily, Daughter of Queen Arianna was born on the twenty- third. A spell was laced into their bodies, and they aged two years by the month. Soon after, Queen Arianna announced that she was again with child, and that the baby would arrive in February of the next year. None were bothered by this close date, as the pregnancy period was only three months. As the day approached when the baby would be born, the Queen realized that it would not be another girl, but a boy. She had readied the spell for a girl, and knew that she must alter it so that her son could grow faster than her daughter, and her friend's daughter, Serena. The fates showed her that her son would fall in love with the young princess, who now appeared to be ten, and the spell would press on for another two and a half months, making her fifteen. The spell that she would use had to be four times as powerful, and would last for only two months and four days, otherwise, Serena would view her son as a younger boy, if only by five months. So she placed her spell in a book, and tried to gather her strength for it. It would only take the boy three and three-quarters of a day to look to be one.  
  
Arianna lay in bed one night before her due, when she was visited in her dreams by a prophet, "Sunrise, your children both have a great destiny before them, your daughter will rule the Sun, and your son will aid Princess Serena in ruling the Moon of Earth. Do not take his destiny lightly, you and Rainbow must keep them together, else the galaxy will fall to pieces. Your white-haired son with the dark golden eyes shall also guard Elysion, the place of dreams within the earth, where, though he will not reside, he will keep the golden crystal of the King of Earth and the Moon. I ask you again to never let anything come between he, and his one true love, the Maiden of two worlds." Elios was born on the tenth, and the spell was interlaced into his bloodstream. Queen Arianna spoke to her friend, "Rainbow, I have prophesied something." She told her friend of the prophet's words, "The Maiden of two worlds can only be her, for he said that he was repeating himself. I feared that this might happen, I wanted Rini to choose her own love."  
  
"Maybe she will, we must wait until the end of their spells, only then can we truly find out if she chooses him. 


	2. Two

Two and a half months later-  
  
Elios sat, trying to read his book while a loud princess sat next to him, saying that she really liked him and some such nonsense. He ran his fingers through his white hair, which was feathered with blue shadows, "Excuse me, but I am studying, we shall speak later." She went off in a huff, and he knew that he wouldn't see her again, "Eriosu." His Mother called him by his formal name, "Yes Mother?" She stepped in, and took the book from his hands; "The young lady seemed quite angered." Elios sighed, "I do not like any of these girls who try to woo me with their declarations of love."  
  
"Your true love shall appear soon Eriosu."  
  
"Mother, how will I know her?"  
  
"Give that time Eriosu, you will know when she comes, for she will not try to 'woo' you like these other girls, she will seek you to be the first to speak, and no, she will not declare her love to you like the girl who just left." Eriosu was not comforted, "Do you know who it will be Mother? I can easily say that I probably have not met her."  
  
"Maybe my son, but it is not for the telling yet. The ball to welcome the moon family."  
  
"How can I forget? The stuck up princess has definitely left an imprint on my mind!"  
  
"She had the appearance and mind of an eleven-year-old when you met her, now she has that of a fifteen-year-old, just be kind."  
  
"As you wish mother."  
  
"Get back to your studies Eriosu." She said at his sarcastic tone, and to herself, "Please, Princess Serena, show him that you can love him."  
  
"I don't see why we are going to the Sun, I can't stand that Elios!" Rainbow shook her head, "My daughter, just be on your best behavior, he was four!"  
  
"I don't care how old he was, he was very disrespectful."  
  
"You were as well, now sit down, we are almost there, and we wouldn't want you hurting yourself right before we got there!" Rini strapped herself in, and curled one of her pink pigtails around her finger. Instead of being in its usual cone-shaped odango up-do, she had tied white ribbons in bows around them 'Oh well,' she thought, 'at least there will be hot guys to talk to, that should take my mind off of the prince.' She straightened her imperial dress, which was sleeveless with golden rings all the way around the top, and golden beads going around the area under her chest. The bumpy landing placed them in front of the palace, "Oh great, the press." She muttered, and got up, stretching as she did so. The door opened in front of her, and she quickly stopped the stretch when the familiar light of a camera flashed into her eyes. Her grumpy attitude dispersed when she saw a white-haired boy in front of the palace who was little older-looking than she, "Mother, who is that?" Her mother knew all of the entourage for the Sun kingdom, so it was only natural that she should know who the handsome stranger was, "You wouldn't believe me.  
  
".If I told you." Elios' mother said of the beautiful pink-haired girl that was looking at him, a blush on her cheeks. He wondered where the Princess was, but he really didn't care about her, he would have to wait until the introductions to find out who the mysterious girl was. The only way that he knew the Princess was by her odangos, which explained why he didn't recognize her. Young girls filed out that were all about the same age as the girl. He made sure that his shirt, which was more like a jacket, was straight, and that his pants were not dirty, as his whole outfit was white. It had with a blue collar that stuck up, and was quite see-through, and various buttons that were connected vertically with a black line thickly sewn into the outfit. The same blue fabric in his collar was also leaning out over his shoulders. His mother's butler started speaking, "Introducing Queen Arianna, King Angelus, Princess Lily, and Prince Eriosu of the Sun Kingdom." The girl he had been admiring looked shocked when he bowed at his name, and he was about to find out why. The butler of Queen Rainbow started their introductions, "Mother, ask him to name the pink-haired girl."  
  
"I do not have to my son." The Queen answered, and he quickly looked around for the Princess again, ".and Princess Serena." The girl curtsied, and now he was the one who was shocked.  
  
Rini blushed fiercely, knowing that he had found her attractive as well, and noticed that he was scowling just as fiercely as she was blushing, "That wasn't very funny Mother."  
  
"No, it was hilarious, and for that matter, I know that he didn't recognize you either. Now wouldn't it have been even funnier had there been no introductions?" Rini scowled, "Ha, ha, ha." She said with sarcasm, "Just give him a chance." Rini was definitely tempted, "Mother."  
  
"No man is who he will grow up to be when he is four." The Prince was definitely not smiling now, but he seemed to still be openly attracted to her, "He is angered at me, for treating him like a young boy, I'm sure."  
  
"Do not forget Rini, he was young to you, and now he appears older to you, and he is supposed to look seventeen, with eighteen not far off. Be nice, and do not jump, I am told that he daily has girls running around his office, declaring their love." He had an office, "Why is he dressed like that?"  
  
"He protects your father's golden crystal, and prays in Elysion, you'll also notice that he isn't wearing shoes, but he is a Priest after all." Sure enough, he wasn't wearing shoes, or socks, "Prays?"  
  
"I have kept in touch with his mother, he is quiet, gentle, and polite." Everything that she could ever want, she realized. Her friends who had been sent to the castle time and again had warned her of his handsome stature, and that he had been kind to all of them, speaking in light conversation about weather, and other things before they left. She had not believed, remembering his words to her,  
  
"Look Princess, I don't have time to listen to you, I must get back to my studies, as they are rather important to me."  
  
"Don't be so rude!"  
  
"Am I? You keep referring to me as 'small and insignificant' well I shall grow, and when that time comes, you will no longer be calling me small, the reverse shall be true."  
  
"You are small though!"  
  
"And?  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Do what you will, I care not."  
  
She had thought his vocabulary was very large for a four-year-old, now she didn't know what to think. 


	3. Three

Elios gazed at her; she was talking to her mother, obviously about him. Her hair trailed halfway down her arms, 'Oh how beautiful would it look untied?' He was startled at his thought, and felt his mother take his arm, and pull him into the palace, "Go get ready, Eriosu, you must give her a chance, so be gracious, and dance with her at the ball tonight. On your bed, you will find a black dress jacket with golden embroidery, put on the off-white vest and blouse, as well as those pants that I had made for you, the ones that will match. A decorated scabbard will charm the lady, and do put some nice shoes on!" She whispered, and he felt his face grow hot, "I know how to coordinate Mother, you at least raised me that well."  
  
Rini watched as he left, with a slight blush on his face about something his mother had said. They took her to a set of rooms that was lavishly decorated with pink fabrics, flowers, and even counter-tops, "Oh my gosh, whose room is this?" The Queen smiled, "Yours, we thought that you would like it." She opened the closet, and realized that her things were already in it, with her suitcases neatly stowed on the top shelf, "Thank you!" She said, and the Queen smiled and left. Rini went in search of a bathroom, and found it; it was pink like all of the other rooms. She then went back to the closet, and brought out an exquisite dress, that looked white at first glance, but then changed to silver and pink thanks to the sparkles that shimmered all of the way down. The sleeves were soft cloths of white fabric that went all the way around the top hem. Rini then warmed a bath for herself, and let herself slip into a kind of half-sleep. 


	4. Four

Elios stood in the stairway that wound into the ballroom, and he and his family waited for the Moon family to appear. When they finally did, his mother whispered, "You will escort the Princess down to the floor, and then you will dance with her." He was fine with the first part, but having the first dance? "Mother, that dance is reserved for the guest's choice, I can't very well order her to dance with me." He was cut short when a small gloved hand slid into his arm. Elios looked down at her hand, and then into her face. He was surprised to see that her hair was down, and that it was beautiful, he allowed a small smile to escape onto his lips, and a bit of Serena's blush disappeared, "Milady." Elios acknowledged her, and found that he was very comfortable, despite that fact that he had wanted nothing better than to not have her come at all. Instead of keeping his hand on his waist, which would have insulted her, as he had intended, he took her hand, and turned to her, letting his lips brush across her knuckles, "Prince Eriosu." They linked arms, and walked down the steps when their names were announced, "Princess Serena of the Moon, and Prince Eriosu of the Sun."  
  
Rini blushed; he wasn't bothered when she slid her arm through his, and he didn't insult her, he just kissed her knuckles as respectably as any other Prince. What was different about him though, was that she shivered and blushed when he did so. She wondered why they were even there, there had to be an explanation better than, "For a visit." When the rest of the two royal families walked down the stairs, she knew that she had to pick someone to ask to dance, and she couldn't very well pick someone that she did not know, "Thank you all for coming, now start the music." She was still without a partner, and she didn't want to look a fool, so she couldn't really pick Elios, because he would think it absurd! She started to hear whispers, and just looked around helplessly.  
  
What in the world was she doing? Elios suddenly realized why his mother had told him to dance with her, so he closed the distance between them, and spun her towards him. They started to dance, "Prince Eriosu, you cannot just."  
  
"You are in no position to argue fair Princess." She was indeed fair, and as he dipped her, he caught the scent of her perfume, "You smell of roses Princess." She seemed a bit shocked, "Prince Eriosu."  
  
"It's Elios." He said softly, interrupting her, "When last you saw me, I was Eriosu to all, but now only my Mother, and her butlers call me that. I am also called that by people who I do not particularly care to let know my English name."  
  
Rini looked up at Elios; "English name?" She did not understand, "Eriosu is very much Elysian and for that matter, Japanese, it is just the translation sweet Princess." He had called her sweet and fair, and each time, one of her heartstrings had snapped, "You cannot call me these things." He wore a small smile, "Why not? What is your name Serena, for it is definitely not that?" He spun her, and dipped her again, "Rini." She answered, "Now why did I tell you that?"  
  
"Because your heart wanted to lovely Rini." There it was again, and she realized that he was trying to woo her, and was doing an excellent job at it, "I told you to stop." She whispered, not really wanting him to, "You did not tell me with your heart or eyes, as a protector of beautiful dreams, I notice these things."  
  
"Can you see dreams?" Her real question was, can you see my dreams, "Yes, I can see your dreams, you are not immune to my power." Elios spun her in the last step, holding one of her hands, while letting go of the other, then spinning her back into his arms. His lips were dangerously close to her's, but in the moment that she thought that he was going to kiss her, he let go of Rini, "Not yet sweet Rini, when we kiss I want it to be more special than this." Elios' embrace loosened, and then he walked off to speak with his friends, "That was a nice quarrel that you had there." She turned to see her mother; "You noticed that?" Her mother laughed, "Who could miss that heated dance between the two of you? I really didn't think that he would do that so quickly, but it seems that he wove you under a spell, and then let you go when you were about to give in." That was a pretty good way of putting it, "You took the words right out of my mouth." She stared after the Prince, and wondered how he had done that to her. 


	5. Five

Elios was trying not to look back into her confused face, while he was also talking to his 'friends', young men and women who wished for him to bless them. As they did with his sister, "Elios why did you dance with her, it would have been much more fun to watch her suffer." Elios looked into the eyes of a young blonde girl; "I have my reasons." He finally looked back to Rini, knowing that his eyes would lock onto her's, and they did. Her wine colored eyes locked him in while he knew that his eyes did the same-  
  
'Why are you confused Princess?'  
  
'You seemed so intent.'  
  
'Did I Rini?'  
  
'Stop that!'  
  
'Dance with me again, and you shall see why I did not kiss you. I have some knowledge of prophecy.'  
  
'You know that I want to, you tempt me Elios, you really do, but now I shall wait as well.'  
  
As he expected, she left the ball, and the corners of his mouth flicked upwards at her idea of revenge. It would not be difficult to lure her to him, that he could see, but for now, he just left the ball, ignoring the protests of his guests. 


	6. Six

Rini woke in the soft folds of her bed, and her thoughts went instantly to a dream from the night-  
  
Rini walked through an aurora-like world, and sat at the edge of a pool. She dipped her bare feet into the lukewarm water, and sat for awhile, thinking of nothing in particular. She looked into the pool and saw her reflection, as well as another that she could not make out yet, "Sweet Princess, I told you that I could see your dreams." Elios was not in a suit; he was in the garment that he had worn when she arrived. His arms encircled her, "Elios, I." He put a finger to his lips, "Shh." She felt herself slide closer to him, "I see your dreams every night, Maiden, they are as beautiful as you." Her heart quickened, "My dreams." She whispered, "I said that I wanted to kiss you and have it be special." She looked up at him, and he kissed her slowly, "You have never been kissed." She blushed, "Have you?" He kissed her again, "No. This is not exactly what I meant when I said special, but this does not count, because the dreaming world lets you experience different emotions than you normally would. So we both remain unkissed. Your mind wakens, farewell my Princess."  
  
Elios did not know why her dream had him in it, as they were not that close. He suddenly wanted to go to her, but knew that if he were caught at this time of night, his mother would kill him.  
  
Elios woke again in the morning, and quickly put on his normal clothes. For two hours, he prayed without disturbance, then his eyes flashed open, "Princess, you interrupt my praying." He usually prayed in this small gazebo surrounded by flowers with morning dew on their petals, "You were in my dream." She said gently, ignoring his words, "I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"What did I tell you Princess?"  
  
"Did you put yourself there?"  
  
"No, I have not the power to do such things as actually putting myself in a person's dream, and I cannot control the actions of my dream self."  
  
"I see." She said with faint disappointment, "Don't be upset Princess, just because I kissed you in a dream form, does not mean that it shall not come to pass." Rini nodded, "Yet, anything that happens in my dreams mostly does not happen." Elios would prove her wrong, he let his large golden wings out, and took her in his arms, flying through the opening of the gazebo, up into the sky, "Oh my."  
  
"You have your own wings, use them." Her silver-tipped white wings exploded out of her back, and he took her hands, soaring higher and higher. When he reached his stopping place, he plucked Rini out of the sky, and let his fingers caress her cheek, "Look down." He said, and she gasped, the star that was his home was surrounded in rainbow colors.  
  
She looked at him, not believing what she saw, "Elios." She stopped, and ever so slowly, their lips touched. Rini held fast to him, her heart beating rapidly as her arms circled him. She felt them descend, and Elios landed on a tree branch, "Heed what I say of dreams, for I guard them." He sat then, and she just stood at his feet, not sure of what to do.  
  
Elios caught her wrist, and pulled; she landed on top of him, restrained from danger by his easing her down into his arms. He kissed her, and his wings created a barrier between them and the outside world. 


	7. Seven

Hours later, they just lay in each other's arms, Elios softly stroking Rini' wings and running his fingers through her hair. She had let it down, and the weight was almost instantly taken off of her head, "How did you do it Elios?" He smiled, "Do what?" Her nails traced a circle on his chest; "Make the rainbow?" Elios laughed, "Do you want the scientific answer, or would you rather I not answer at all?" Rini put her head on the place where she had drawn the circle; "Science is fine with me." She felt Elios' muscular arms close around her, "It was truly a rainbow, Mercury had a sunrise that reflected onto this star, its air acted as a prism, and splayed the colors onto it, I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Rini closed her eyes, and felt a finger under her chin. She opened them, and let Elios kiss her softly, "Now we must go." They were lifted into the air by his beautiful wings, and she felt her now bare feet touch the ground, causing a chill to race up her spine, "Why did you take us down?" A door opened, and her mother looked around, "Serena, Prince Eriosu, are you here?" She looked a mess, with her dress wrinkled, and her hair slightly mussed, "That is why." He stepped in front of her, and spread his wings so that they completely hid her from her mother's view; "I am here." Rini heard him say while she began the long task of putting her hair back up, "Have you seen Princess Serena?"  
  
"Nay, I have not."  
  
"Your mother wants you both in the conference room."  
  
"Tell her that I shall be there as quickly as my prayers allow."  
  
"I will, now I must go search for my daughter. If you see her."  
  
"I will tell her." Rini heard the door close; "Now I see." He turned to her, "We should go to my mother." His wings vanished, "How.?"  
  
"Just think that you want them gone." Elios told Rini, and then took her hand, leading her to a room, and then dropping hands before entering.  
  
Elios sunk to his knee in front of both Queens, as was customary, and heard Rini go down next to him. They were both still below the two rulers, "Take your seats, we have much to discuss." Elios did not see what there would be to discuss between he, Rini, his mother, and Queen Rainbow. He took a seat opposite Rini and her mother, "The first question is, have the two of you made peace?" Rini blushed, "I see, and that actually will be for the better in this conversation." Elios raised an eyebrow quizzically, "What do you mean by that?" He felt his mother's hand on his arm, "All in good time Eriosu, a prophet came to me, and spoke of the two of you. He said to me, 'Sunrise, your children both have a great destiny before them, your daughter will rule the Sun, and your son will aid Princess Serena in ruling the Moon of Earth. Do not take his destiny lightly, you and Rainbow must keep them together, else the galaxy will fall to pieces. Your white-haired son with the dark golden eyes shall also guard Elysion, the place of dreams within the earth, where, though he will not reside, he will keep the golden crystal of the King of Earth and the Moon. I ask you again to never let anything come between he, and his one true love, the Maiden of two worlds.'"  
  
Elios blinked in astonishment, he was going to rule the galaxy, and not only that, but he was going to marry Rini, or it looked like he was. He stole a glance at her, and could not read the expression on her face.  
  
Rini wasn't sure what to think, she hadn't thought about marrying him, but now it was clear that she would, else the whole kingdom would collapse! It was too much; she was just fifteen, actually six months old!  
  
Rini dreamt of him again that night, "Princess, are you angry?" She shook her head; "I don't know how I feel." She restlessly had all kinds of dreams that spoke of what Elios' mother had said.  
  
She had blocked Elios' visions of other dreams out. He could tell that she was undecided on the matter. Rini was going to wake up soon enough if she kept dreaming like that, so he willed himself awake, and walked through the hallway to her room. He had fallen asleep in his clothes, and did not bother to change then either, only stopping to get his cloak. Elios quickly stepped into her room, after making sure that no one had seen him, and walked over to her bed, "Rini, wake up." Her eyes flashed open, and she bolted into a sitting position, "Elios, what are you.?"  
  
"Your dreams will not allow sleep to come to you, and an undecided conscience does no good either." She seemed less alarmed, "Still, should you really be in here?" Elios took her hand, "Come with me." Rini got up obediently, and followed him. Elios brushed a curtain aside, and turned a handle, opening the hidden door onto a terrace, then guided her over to a wicker bench, "How did you know that was there?" He kissed her, "That does not matter right now." Rini nodded, and closed her eyes; "You can't go to sleep yet." She opened her eyes again, and he pulled her into his arms, closing his cloak around them both, "Why did you come?" She asked him, only half-awake, "I feel all of the emotions of the dreams of others, and there was no way that I was going to let you have such a troubled sleep."  
  
Rini smirked, "My protector." Sleep was coming fast to her, and she felt herself dozing off, "Sweet Rini, the dream world beckons you, does it not?" She nodded, unable to answer with words. He lifted her up, and she felt herself being carried into her room. The door closed behind them, and she soon felt the soft covers of her bed, "Stay." She said as he turned to leave, "I can't."  
  
"Please, just hold me?"  
  
"If I am caught."  
  
"Destiny, remember?"  
  
"All right, but I cannot make a habit out of this." In the dim light, she could see him sit down next to her, and pull her to him. Rini fell asleep almost as soon as she was in Elios' arms. 


	8. Eight

Elios woke to the daylight streaming in through her curtains, "Damn, she might as well have killed me." Seeing that the hour was a bit late, he shook her awake, "Elios?" He shushed her; "I have to go now."  
  
"Princess Serena, are you awake? Oh well, I'm coming in." Elios dropped to the floor, and slid under the bed, "My, but you are late to rise this morning!" A servant of course! He smiled wryly, "I had a late night, what news have you?" The servant noisily bustled around the room, "Only one bit of news that I caught. Prince Elios has been missing since a guard saw him leave his room late last night. The man got in a load of trouble for not following the Prince! You have no care for that news though, or do you? The word is."  
  
"That is none of your business, I will not say either way." How had it gotten out? Elios wondered for a moment if they had been spied upon, "So sorry milady, here, let me gather your things for you."  
  
"I will take a bath now."  
  
"Nonsense milady, you took one before you retired! Where are you shoes? Must be under the bed, I'll get them."  
  
"I can dress myself."  
  
"Then I'll just grab them and be on my way." Elios tried to balance himself under the frame, and realized that his cloak was gone, as were the shoes, "Damn!" He muttered and then listened for the servant to go, "What is this cloak doing under your bed? Why, it belongs to Prince Elios! I saw him wearing it just yesterday." The servant opened the door; "I must report this to the Queen!" Elios was glad to hear the door slam right before he slipped and fell onto the floor, "Elios are you all right?" He saw Rini's feet touch down to the floor as he rubbed his head, "Fine." He muttered more loudly than he had the curse, and felt her delicate fingers encircle his wrist, and pull to help him up, "Don't be cross."  
  
Rini said, and eased him to his feet, "The palace is in an uproar because I'm nowhere to be found, and I just hit my head on your floor, I have every right to be cross." She laughed, and Elios smiled, "Now, how to remedy this problem, you'll need an explanation."  
  
"It's really no use, my mother can read my mind, and just be forewarned that she can read yours too." She lifted an eyebrow, "That's not comforting." Rini didn't know what he could say, "I'll just tell them that I had to leave my room to pray; it wouldn't be the first time. I may still have to deal with Mother, but not anyone else." Elios once again went to the hidden terrace with her trailing behind him. Rini watched as his wings popped out of his back, and he took off, "Elios." She regretted calling him back at once, but he took the hint, and tilted her chin up. Rini let him kiss her softly, and then pulled back, blushing furiously, "Do not be embarrassed, Rini, I would have turned back anyway."  
  
Elios said gently, neither mocking, nor making fun of her. He stroked her cheek, and kissed her one last time, "I have to go now." He said, and then dove down into the entrance of the palace. His wings quickly disappeared, and he turned to enter his home. Elios went inside, and made his way through the palace to his mother's office. He was almost there when one of Rini's ladies in waiting intercepted him, "Prince Eriosu, where were you, we were all so very worried."  
  
"I am back now, and there was no reason for anyone to suspect." The girl nodded, "I just.well, Princess Serena is not very nice is she?" Elios' mouth twitched into a smirk, "You think that hmm?" The girl nodded, "She's so spoiled and mean, but I'm nice, so if things don't work out between the two of you."  
  
"I have no interest in ladies who mock their liege, I shall be sure to tell Princess Rini of your words."  
  
"Rini. I never thought that she would tell you that name. She only tells it to the people closest to her, wait!" Elios cursed himself; he had said too much already. The large doors to his mother's office suddenly opened, "Eriosu. and Zara, good to see the both of you. Where were you?" Elios walked to Queen Rainbow, "Praying of course, what was all of the hubbub about?" He heard the doors close behind him, "You cannot keep disappearing like this."  
  
"I must if I am to stay true to my faith." He replied to the representative that had said that. The whole house was there, "Mother.?" He looked to his mother, and saw that she was aggravated, but not by him, "They have come to discuss your marriage with Princess Serena." Oh great, "Marriage? I have barely known her for two days." He scowled at the reps, "Would someone please get the Princess in question, we do not have all day!"  
  
He sunk down into a chair, and ran his fingers through his hair, "Princess Serena sirs." Rini walked in, and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Elios shrugged as she took the seat next to him, and he whispered in her ear, "They want to talk about our marriage." He took her hand under the table while she whispered back, "Isn't it a bit early?" He squeezed her hand in reassurance, "So what is this all about gentlemen?" Elios asked rather irritably, "The terms of the marriage of course."  
  
"Is this regulation, because these are not exactly normal circumstances." All of them whispered amongst themselves, "This is what we propose, when this marriage takes place, all power will go to Prince Eriosu."  
  
"You know as well as I that is not allowed." Elios interrupted, pulling Rini back into her seat, "Let's continue, shall we? The Sun shall be the base of power again, and Princess Rini will reside on the Moon of Earth to help run the planets of the outer solar system, while Prince Eriosu will stay here to send orders to her. A child will be produced by the fifth year of marriage, or Princess Rini will surrender all power and will live on the moon as an ordinary citizen." The two Queens, as well as he and Rini were appalled, "What in the name of the moon are you talking about? Are we your cattle or something?" Rini demanded, and he was proud of her, "There are no terms to this marriage, if and when it takes place, good day gentlemen!" Of course they were older, and considered themselves to be the ones holding power, "Take your seat children, now ladies, what do you think?" Elios used that, "You're right, we are children, but we seem to have a hell of a lot more sense then any of you." Queen Rainbow spoke, "First, when such a union takes place, it will not be for political purposes, but for love. Second, the kingdom by all rights will belong to my daughter, and that is final."  
  
"My Queen, we have already decided." She glared at the rep that said that; "I would not speak if I were you. Third, this kingdom belongs to Princess Lily, not Prince Eriosu, no insult intended."  
  
"None taken." He replied, "Go look for jobs in the morning, I never thought that you would fail like this, you are dismissed." The reps looked shocked, but they each stormed out of the palace, "What ridiculous ideas, really! Why did you not dismiss them sooner?"  
  
"They hadn't done anything drastic yet, they just gave me a headache. Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do about having three hundred job openings." Elios groaned, "I still don't understand why everyone was so worried about me." His mother smiled, "We were worried because you were not praying at all."  
  
"I told you that it would not work." Rini sighed, "How much trouble are we in?" Queen Rainbow chuckled, "Just know that you are being watched far more closely."  
  
"Next time, Serena, do not ask him to stay, and that is as far as your trouble goes. As for you Elios."  
  
"Here it comes."  
  
"Just stay out of each other's rooms, okay? Oh, and you have to tell someone when you are praying at odd times, and no, I do not mean in the morning also." Elios was relieved that nothing worse had happened, so he lead Rini out of the room while the two Queens reminisced, "How did you know that you were in trouble?"  
  
"She never calls me Elios."  
  
"I see." He pushed her against the wall, and kissed her, "We have company." Elios said when they parted, "Come with me." They went out the back, and he flew them up into the same tree as the day before, "They cannot see us up here."  
  
"I did not think so."  
  
"Your lady in waiting named Zara is bad news."  
  
"Why? I always liked her the most."  
  
"She called you spoiled and mean, and then she made it clear that she was available."  
  
"That is unfortunate," to his surprise, she kissed him, and his back slid down the trunk until he was in a sitting position, with her on her knees in front of him, "for her." He laughed lightly, and took her in his arms; "You should wear your hair down."  
  
"It gets in the way, and I just find that it is easier to keep it up." They kissed again, but it was cut short when someone yelled, "Prince Eriosu, Princess Serena, are you there?" Elios stole a glance at Rini, then said; "Yes, we are."  
  
"I have been told to tell you that the Prince of Jupiter, and the Princess of Mercury will be arriving shortly, and that there will be a ball tonight in their honor."  
  
"All right." He scowled, and she raised an eyebrow. "I rather dislike both of them." Elios explained, and she nodded. "Be on your best behavior, it would not bode well for your kingdom toe make enemies of their own kingdoms." "Now you sound like my mother." He laughed, and kissed her softly. "If there is to be a ball, then we must be ready for it, come on." Helping her up, he took them back down to the garden, and they walked into the palace. 


	9. Nine

Rini found herself whisked away by her servants, but before she left his side, Rini kissed Elios goodbye. This caused her servants to start gossiping wildly, and giggling so much that they could barely speak. "It is time for you to get your new dress on milady." Zara said, and she found herself rather miffed at the girl. "You are two faced Zara, and I shall not tolerate your insolent flirting, especially with my fiancé." The girl's eyes went wide, and she protested loudly. "I would never."  
  
"Lie? Neither would Elios, I often find that he is too honest for his own good." That kept her mouth shut, and Rini allowed herself to smile.  
  
Much later in the day, Rini stepped into the announcement hall, and waited for her name to be announced. Elios came in, dressed in a black tuxedo, and she almost took his arm when the Princess of Mercury pulled him over to her, and their names were announced. Her own was announced with the Prince of Jupiter, Aaron, and she reluctantly took his arm. "So princess, long time no see hmm?" Before she had fallen for Elios, Rini had not seen through the prince's handsome exterior, but now she could see his arrogance that clung to him like a stench. They walked down the staircase, and she answered him. "No, I don't suppose we have spent much time together during these past few months." The first dance started, and before she could protest, the prince pulled her close, and she was forced to dance with him. Of what she saw of Elios, he was dancing with the princess, and he seemed very interested in what she was saying. "So, I heard of your unfortunate circumstances, about how you are being forced to marry that arrogant snob over there."  
  
"Nonetheless, that 'arrogant snob' is my fiancé, and I fully intend to ally our two kingdoms at the expense of my own free choices." A new dance started, and they left the floor. Her hair was bothering her, as it had been put up into a bun, with little pearls and diamonds worked in.  
  
Later in the evening, Aaron said; "You look very lovely tonight you know." She was getting uncomfortable. "Really?" He leaned in, and Rini saw his intention. "Really." Aaron kissed her, and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I know that you like me, the way that you always blush when you see me, except for tonight, tonight you did well to hide your feelings." She tried to push him away again, as he forced himself on her, but he had her pinned up against the wall. "I may have liked you in the past, but now." He kissed her again, and she felt him wriggle his tongue into her mouth. Her lips began to bruise and sting as he nipped the corners of her mouth. His kiss was more forced than Elios', who was always gentle when his lips captured her own. Being in the corner, not many people could see her distress, and she was helpless to do anything as Aaron opened a guestroom door and again pressed her against the wall as he kicked the door closed.  
  
Elios had just turned away from the princess when he saw Aaron in the corner, apparently not alone as he opened the door to his room and took the girl in with him. As he looked around for Rini, something caught his eye. A pink tress of hair fell out of its bun and settled on the floor just as Aaron's door closed. Angrily, he threw open the door, walked over to the prince, and pulled him off of Rini. She looked angry and violated, and he felt some relief that she was not responsible. He quickly took her in his arms, trying to soothe her anger and hurt, and pulled her under his cape. Then he punched Aaron square in the jaw. "If you ever so much as touch her again, I'll break your neck!" Elios quickly exited the room, and they went to the courtyard. As soon as he let Rini go, she started apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Elios shook his head as a sob escaped her mouth, and lead her over to the fountain. "I know, I saw everything. It wasn't your fault."  
  
He sat, and reached up, pulling Rini down into his arms. Her tears spilled onto his jacket, and he comforted her. "It hurt Elios, it hurt so much." The prince would be lucky if Elios never had the chance to get back at him for what he had done to Rini. "I did not expect anything like that to happen tonight, I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."  
  
"But it wasn't your fault!" She looked up at him, and he once again shook his head. "I should never have trusted Aaron, his reputation." He pulled Rini closer and put his cape around both of them, as the night was rather chilly. "Reputation, what do you mean?" Elios looked away, but he could feel her gaze upon his cheek. "If I hadn't seen him, he would have gone a lot further than just kissing you." Looking back at her, he saw realization dawn on her features. "Surely I would have heard."  
  
"Aaron keeps his secret hidden well, it is neither common, nor noble knowledge. Many know that he fancies princesses, what they do not know is how he handles that fancy." Rini went pale, and Elios stopped. "So you're saying that you thought he would behave tonight." He nodded, and sighed. "I thought that since he hadn't done anything yet. well, I was wrong, and I put you in danger because of that." Now she shook her head. "No, you didn't know that would happen, and I'm not about to point fingers anyway. It was Aaron's fault, not ours, if it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else, and she wouldn't have been so fortunate as to have you come to her rescue." Rini concluded, and he allowed a hint of a smile to touch his lips. "I hadn't thought of it like that, but you are probably right. We should really go back in." Elios added the last as he checked his watch.  
  
They stood, and he waited for Rini to get up her nerves again. "Are you going to be all right?" She turned back to him and nodded. "I think so." He shook his head again, and caught her up in his arms. Elios then kissed Rini softly, and worked the wild spill of her hair loose. "Why did you do that?" She asked, though not angrily. "You know that I like it when you wear your hair down better than anything else on you." Rini laughed softly, and he kissed her again. "Okay Elios, you're right, we do have to go back in sometime tonight so let's."  
  
Everyone was dancing except for Aaron. He was talking to the Queen, and she seemed slightly agitated. "Elios, get over here!" She yelled into his mind, and he, leaving Rini in the doorway and telling her that he would be right back, walked over to his mother and Aaron. "Yes mother?"  
  
"You are far too old for me to mediate the spats that you get into with others, but why, I ask, did you hit this boy?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have to ask? Rini saw the whole thing, I only saw part of it." She looked at Rini, and then back at Aaron. "Get out of my face. Go home to your planet and never return." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Goddesses can read minds moron." Elios muttered, and Aaron scowled and took a swing at him. He caught it, and twisted his arm behind his back, making him bend over. "Clearly you don't understand, she told you to get out, now leave, and your things will arrive at your home in due time." He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see his father. "I can take it from here Elios." Elios shook his head. "We have score to settle." Aaron struggled in his grasp. "Let your daddy take care of it you loner, you can't handle it yourself anyway." Fighting the urge to overreact, he said; "I'll accept your offer, I have guests to attend to."  
  
"Who would want to be around a loser like you?" Elios sighed, unable to give an answer without sparking more anger between them, luckily, a response was heard. "I would." Rini had obviously said that, and he temporarily let go of Aaron, knowing that he would be too shocked to move. His father took the boy by the collar, and Elios pulled Rini into his arms. "But you don't like him!" Rini shook her head. "I don't like Elios, I love him." Then, his father and mother left the room, and he was alone with Rini again. 


	10. Ten

Rini put her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I do love you Elios, and it doesn't matter to me if you don't feel the same way yet." She felt her cold hands suddenly in Elios' warm ones, and looked up into his eyes. "Never think that; I will always love you, first and foremost." The soft touch of his lips brushing against hers sent shivers down her spine and she felt his hands brush lightly on her back, causing a tingling sensation wherever he touched her. Automatically, her fingers entwined themselves into his hair, and she let herself drown in the kiss. Then, ever so gently, he pulled away from her. "This is not the place."  
  
"No, but anywhere else is." They left the ball, oblivious to the stares that they received while doing so.  
  
They woke in the courtyard, and Elios glanced at his watch. "We're doomed aren't we?" Before falling into a peaceful sleep, they had walked into a room full of plants, and they had settled down on a bench. Having been so tired, Elios had simply lain on the bench with Rini and dozed, not even bothering to think about what kind of repercussions the decision to sleep yet again in the same room would have. Nothing had happened that his mother would yell at him for, except for the fact that he was probably damaging his reputation. "It's one in the morning, we only fell asleep about a half-hour ago." She stood and stretched, trying to straighten the rumpled fabric. "You know what my mother is going to think right?"  
  
"Yes, and we talked about that this morning, but my mother will clear it up." He answered her, and she nodded sleepily. "We should get back."  
  
"Go back to your room and sleep, you look exhausted." A smile touched her lips. "Which is likely why we did not resume that kiss in the ballroom." Now Elios stood as well. "Next time, I'll remember to drop you off at your room after we leave a ball before we don't even get the chance to kiss again." She raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about that?" He captured her lips and embraced her. "Now we should go; I'll leave a while after you leave so as not to draw attention." 


	11. Eleven

Rini woke late in the morning, and tried to hide from the light that streamed into her eyes. Finally giving in to the new day, she opened her curtains and looked down into the garden. Apparently, her mother and Elios' mother had decided to sit on the porch and talk. There was more than one garden, and only hedges separated them. In this particular one, there were lush fields and meadows that someone could look at for hours. In the next garden was a gazebo, and sure enough, Elios was in there praying. Then, she heard her door open, and one of her ladies-in-waiting stepped in. "Princess Rini, I was just checking to see if you were awake." The girl, whose name was Ashley looked to be in a cheery mood, so Rini smiled warmly. "Well, I am." Ashley returned her smile. "As soon as you are ready, your mother requested that you come with she and the queen to a private restaurant." She raised an eyebrow, and Ashley clarified her statement. "It is a summer getaway for the royal family, and do you know what the cool part is? We all get to go in our pretty spring dresses, and tonight, the restaurant is inviting people our age to come and have a good time at a prom-like ball. They will all be non-nobles, so we don't have to dress up our conversations."  
  
"That sounds like a well needed break." Rini couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to normal girls. "Oh, and no press, so whatever you do tonight, it won't be publicized." Ashley was still wearing normal clothes, and she would not have time to change if Rini held her up. "Go take care of yourself, and I will get myself ready."  
  
"Thank you, I need the time. After all, your Elios will be there, and so will the boys who work here for a summer job. Think of this as all of our days off."  
  
"More like spring break." Ashley laughed and exited the room. Now, what to wear? Her gaze fell upon a light pink silk dress with pink roses on it, and lace coming off of the sleeves, which were bulb-shaped and would show her shoulders, with yet more lace on the hem and across the top. Next to it was a matching umbrella, and a note from her mother. The note read-  
  
Serena-  
  
I just loved this dress when I saw it on Earth, and had it copied. I hope you like it! Wear it today, and tonight, wear the one under it.  
  
Mom  
  
She changed into the dress, and looked at the other one, which was pink silk again and had one sleeve. The bottom touched the floor, but slits were cut on each side up to the knee. Across the top of the chair that the dresses were on, was a light scarf of pink. Rini could always trust her mother to make things ready for her. 


	12. Sorry

This is just an announcement, sorry! I'll be in Australia for the next month, and my Internet access might be very limited. During that time, I will work on my stories, and I will hopefully be posting again in the first or second week of April.  
Luv y'all,  
Singergal142003 


End file.
